


Glitched

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil, Eyes, How Do I Tag, Laboratories, Lies, M/M, Machines, Nicknames, Science, Short, Tall Tales, Technology, Threats, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Looks like Demencia broke her goddamned Cyber Eye and Flug needs to deal with it.(Please read Uncovered Files for info on the Cyber Eye)





	Glitched

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you are not ok with eye things, please don't go any further... don't worry though, I just describe Flug removing a fake eye.
> 
> You don't need to read the other parts of this series, though the series is about the same universe so it is advised you read everything up to this.

"Flug-Bug!"

Flug audibly sighs. He can hear the annoying girl calling him from across the hat-shaped manor. He rubs his temples through the bag, slightly relaxing from the soothing crinkling the paper emanates.

The door slams open, shaking items on shelves -luckily nothing fell off...  _ this time _ . 

Without looking up from the mechanical box he was working on, Flug greeted Demencia with an annoyed voice: "What do you want?" 

"Something's wrong with my eye," the lizard girl whines. "Everything on my right side is black!"

Flug straightens up from his hunched position and turns towards Demencia with a glare. "You better not have broken that again!" Flug growls out, pointing a screwdriver at her face.

What annoys Flug the most about Demencia, at the moment, is how she doesn't even act nervous about the sharp object centimeters from her face. No, instead she giggles. She's demented, disturbed. Flug grimaces in disappointment under the bag; just like every other evil being in the house, Flug craved a reaction. He loved seeing fear in his victims' eyes.

"Fine," Flug sighs. "Go sit in the chair." He orders Demencia as he points towards a line metal chair up against the wall. Without a worry in the world, Demencia skips cheerfully over to said chair and plants her butt down. She doesn't even flinch when her wrists, ankles, torso, and forehead get automatically binded by cold metal braces; keeping her from squirming too much.

"Aww, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was say  _ please _ ~" the stupid girl teases Flug. He groans and rolls his eyes; he's used to her annoying demeanor by this point.

Instead of responding to her blatant teasing, Flug picks up a pair of sterile tongs from his worktable. He gets close into Demencia's face and hold open her eye socket; it was just open enough to pull the Cyber Eye out with the tongs. Flug can't quite pull the electronic eye out all the way without disconnecting the wires embedded in the hole her eye once was. He successfully removes the eye leaving a hole and some loose wires dangling out of it.

"Since I can't trust you not to mess with your eye," he gestures towards the empty socket. "You're gonna have to stay there." Demencia whines a bit, but Flug is able to satiate her with cartoons. He puts on some Spongebob and sets the volume low enough as to not distract himself. 

After sterilizing the Cyber Eye, Flug plugs it into his Black Hat Organization computer: downloading files it recorded. It took a few minutes to gather all that data. Normally, it would transmit directly to the computer once a month through bluetooth, but Flug couldn't take any chances. He needed to fix the problem with the eye, and there was a chance that said problem messed with the data files.

While he was waiting, Demencia looks away from the cartoons and directly at Flug. "How did I lose my eye?" She asks out of nowhere.

Without missing a beat, Flug responds: "You got into a fight with a villainess who also had it for Black Hat. You won, but not before the -now dead- villain clawed your eye out and then concussed you. That is why you don't remember losing an eye."

"She had it coming! No bitch is gonna steal my darling away from me!" Demencia proudly puffs out her chest (as best she could) before returning back to the cartoon.

Flug rolls his eyes; such a gullible mind, if only she had been more obedient. If only she could be altered like 5.0.5…

A soft  _ ding _ grabs Flug's attention. The download had finished. Flug pulls up the files, scanning over them to make sure none were corrupted. Luckily, every file seemed intact. Scanning through the most-recent memories; Flug is able to pinpoint which section obtained visual on the damage:

_ The morning starts out with Demencia opening her eyes and looking around the eyesore that was her bedroom. She had been good for a while, and thus, allowed to sleep in her bedroom instead of chained up in the pit. She exits her room in search of food. _

_ She runs into 5.0.5 in the kitchen and pokes it in hopes of a reaction. Obviously, Flug made sure as to remove any unwanted reactions in his altercations, so the bear doesn't even flinch at Demencia. _

Flug fast forwards through the memories:

_ Demencia was on a rented-out mission, crawling along the walls. She breaks into some sort of vault and gets out. She's returning to the entrance hole she made, only to he zapped by a hero Flug recognized as Burst Star. _

This is when the footage starts to fuzz in and out, but Flug can clearly see Demencia rip apart the hero through the static. He stops the playback there since there would be nothing useful in any later footage.

"Demencia," Flug calls back to her. "When was your last mission?"

The girl thinks for a moment before chirping out: "Two days ago!"

Flug groans as he places his bagged face into his hands. Even though he wanted to scream at her until his voice died, Flug knew it would get no reaction whatsoever. She wouldn't even learn her lesson. So, Flug just fixes the issue with the Cyber Eye. "If I just deactivate it and redownload the core information, then that should fix the situation," Flug mumbles to himself. He fully understood what a hero's electrical energy could do to his sensitive systems… he's lost a few good products because of them.

While rebooting the Cyber Eye, Flug adds a modification to it; an upgrade to keep electrical currents from short-circuiting it again.

Once the eye is up and ready to go, Flug reconnects it to Demencia and settles it back into her eye socket. The annoying girl blinks a few times out of discomfort, but Flug couldn't care less. He releases her from the chair and chases her out of his laboratory. "And don't break that goddamn eye again, or you'll face my wrath!"

Hearing Flug's words sends an involuntary shudder down her spine, but she doesn't know why…

Flug was just a small nerdy human and she was a strong mutant villainess! She could easily take him out if she needed too… right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
